Souls of Wandering
by RyokoMist
Summary: After a huge fight w/Inuyasha, Kagome's lured away by soul stealers &decides to look for Shikon shards on her own w/an unexpected parnter - Kikyo. But a horrible accident transforms Kagome to an enraged demoness! Can Inuyasha explain the truth in time?
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter one:

_Betrayal_

The sound of footsteps patter almost inaudibly along the wide dirt path as the group travels in tense silence. Such strange company lied within the band: two human girls – one a slayer and the last of her people bent on revenge with her lovingly protective kitten, the other from a different time and the reincarnation of a dead priestess (whose soul still walked the earth) –, a money hungry and beyond annoyingly perverted human monk, an adorable little fox child who lost his family in a treacherous way…and the DOG! Or at least that's what Kagome could only describe him as at the moment. The half-demon with the cocky, foul, rude, heartless, greedy, judgmental attitude!

Seeming to sense the anger rolling blatantly off of the beautiful reincarnation little Shippo hops out of Kagome's arms and points to the glistening lake to the party's right. "Look," his cute raspy voice coaxes, "it's so pretty! Let's have lunch on the bank." He gives her that irresistible pout. "PUHLEEEEEEEASE?"

Miroku and Sango stop walking and turn to the lake. It _was_ a lovely sight – so calming and relaxing…exactly the atmosphere that everyone needed right about now – and it was bound to be much cooler by the water. Miroku agrees, "Perhaps it would be best. We've been traveling non-stop since last night and the afternoon sun is growing hotter." He adds with his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed and a deathly serious expression, "The girls might wish to bathe naked in the lake and I intend to observe thoroughly."

With a growl both Kagome and Sango face Miroku angrily and spring in for an obvious attack. Kagome punches Miroku on the head while the demon slayer grabs him by the collar and knees him with full force in the groin. Miroku lets out a squeal and collapses to the ground. Kagome balls up her fist and shakes her head with a weary shame. Miroku could be very good company, and she really cared for his safety just like the others, but his perverted advances were tiresome. If he lost the whole "I need you to make my baby" mentality then perhaps he would be a much more enjoyable partner and friend and wouldn't have to constantly fall prey to their rebukes. "In your dreams!" Kagome defies.

Sango adds in a heated agreement, "You filthy minded monk!"

Miroku defends weakly, trembling from the pain, "I only meant in protection. There are many dirty scoundrels who would take advantage over two beautiful naked maidens bathing."

"You mean like you?" Sango demands. She turns and links arms with Kagome, both heading victoriously down the embankment, Shippo hopping alongside them letting out a sigh at Miroku's constant ignorance. If there was one thing the child learned from being around the monk and half-demon it was: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." At first the little cub wasn't exactly sure of what it meant when he heard Kagome and Sango mutter it before. But after observing the constant abuse to the woman lusting monk and often cruel half-demon by the girls (and hearing the men murmur it as well) he came to realize what the saying meant…and it couldn't be more right. If there was one thing for sure that Shippo knew he wouldn't do when he grew up, it was to piss off a woman.

An aggravated voice calls from ahead the party, "We're not stopping." Inuyasha taps his bare foot on the ground impatiently. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, thanks to Kagome."

The maiden from the future frowns and rolls her eyes irritatingly. She is about to respond to her sometimes friend, sometimes enemy's comment when the kitsune youkai child jumps hastily up and down. "Just ignore him Kagome. I do"

Inuyasha balls up his fist and shakes it threateningly at Shippo, who all too usually flinches and takes immediate cover behind Kagome's leg with a yell of growing fear. The half-demon begins, "Why you little-!"

"Knock it off Inuyasha," Kagome commands with a stump of her foot. "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you have to take it out on everybody else."

"Mad? No. I'm not mad – I'm pissed!"

"And your point is?"

"There's a significant difference!"

"Mad, pissed, hungry," Kagome chides with a shrug of her shoulders, "it all means the same with you. There is no difference." Miroku coughs as Sango giggles. Her laughter cuts off quickly, however, as she slaps the monk's slowly extending hand away from her butt, giving him a scolding stare. Inuyasha growls in boiling embarrassment, trudging resentfully behind the others as they descend upon the lake when he realizes that they wouldn't pay him any mind. Despite Inuyasha's dark demeanor, the group manages to enjoy their lunch quite well. Kagome notices the constant looks of anger that Inuyasha shoot in her direction and does her best to ignore them. But she was boiling herself inside and didn't appreciate his cold attitude. Just who did he think he was? But before the girl can reflect any further, she hears Shippo give a yell before running into her arms. He had been chasing a water snake who, tired of the child, striked at the demon before retreating into its watery domain. The teen scolds the boy while inspecting him, finally letting him go to chase the frog that was hopping at the water's edge.

Sango pulls her knee up to her chest and turns to her new best friend while Kirara purrs against the slayer's thigh. "Shippo really loves you Kagome. You're like a mother to him."

Higurashi smiles softly. "Yeah," she says as she leans forward unto her upraised knees, "I guess so. He doesn't really have anyone else…poor baby."

"I think it's adorable. It's good," Sango adds sadly, "to have a family or somebody to love you…especially after you've lost the ones closest to you." An emotional silence surrounds them and Sango focuses her gaze to the rolling waves, enjoying the rhythm of them beating across the warm sand. Kagome hesitates. Even now she still wasn't quite sure how to respond when Sango went into the sadness. It was obvious that the pain of loss wasn't as strong as it once was for Sango…but only because the survivor had a new urge besides grieving – revenge. Vengeance had become Sango's main purpose for existence now. The others could sense this no matter the attempt to hide it. Kagome outstretches her hand and places it on the demon slayer's.

"Naraku will pay for what he's done," Kagome states matter-of-factly with a soft smile, making Sango grin back in response.

But the moment is immediately shattered as Inuyasha declares, "Big talk if you ask me."

Kagome whips her head around to Inuyasha and replies back haughtily, "And just what are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

"I'm saying you need to start taking responsibilities for your actions. It makes no sense in promising someone Naraku's blood when you're the one ruining that chance."

"My actions?" Kagome yells incredulously. "You saying this is my fault? I guess it's my fault you're a half demon. It's my fault that Naraku is such a monster! It's my fault the sky is blue!"

"No," Inuyasha contradicts, "but it is your fault that the Shikon jewel got shattered and we have to try to find the shards before Naraku or some other demon does. It's your fault that we missed our chance at Naraku last night!"

Kagome grits her teeth. They were on the demon's trail last night, as well as near two shards of the jewel. Kagome headed them off into the right direction, but the shifting demon could sense their approach and sent a hoard of monsters to wreak havoc upon a nearby village. Inuyasha was bent on chasing after Naraku, but Kagome would not be bothered with the hunt – not while helpless people were dying. So she and the others abandoned their powerful counterpart to fight off the hoard until Inuyasha lost the trail and finally arrived, putting an end to the danger. But because of their detour Naraku had vanished so far that Kagome could no longer sense him; and along with his disappearance also fell the two shards. Angry that the quarry and shards were lost, Inuyasha pretty much made everyone travel through the night and morning in hopes of catching up to the treacherous Naraku…to no avail.

It bothered Kagome more than ever that Inuyasha could be so selfish. What was she supposed to do: let all those villagers be killed? Lately the girl had been feeling used and she was tired of it. Inuyasha acted as if Kagome didn't even exist except when a piece of the jewel was nearby. They may have fought many times before, but this was ridiculous. The reincarnation could not understand this: why he was being so cold to her; she hadn't done anything to him. And that wasn't all: _she_ was nearby, following them stealthily. Kagome could feel her presence so strong, but refused to say anything to the half-demon. This was something else that pissed her off. Some weeks ago, Inuyasha had words with _her_ and ever since then he had been acting strange around Kagome, staring at her as if he were trying to decide why he had the girl around – as if she was a nuisance. Ha! What type of bull was that? Kagome replies with narrowed brows, "You'll get more than your share of tries at Naraku. There's no point in getting upset: you would've gotten beat anyways. In case you've forgotten smartness, he has more shards than we do!"

Miroku rubs his hands together and lets out a sigh before adding, "She's right you know. The more we travel and demons we slay the stronger we become with and without the sacred jewel fragments. Naraku uses his cunning and fork-like tongue while we use our heads and build up strength. You should regard this as training."

Inuyasha disputes, "I don't need training! I need to sink my claws into Naraku. And I don't need you" he directs to Kagome, "to help me do that. Hell, I don't need you to even find the shards!" He turns away and murmurs, "Kikyo would've never let him get away."

"Dammit! That's IT!" Kagome jumps to her feet, her green pleated skirt leaping and flowing smoothly with her swift movement, giving a glance at her powder pink underwear underneath. Miroku catches a glimpse at this and, being the perverted bastard he was, begins to extend his hand. But it doesn't make it all the way as Kagome turns, slaps him, and faces Inuyasha once again. She inhales sharply and yells at the top of her lungs, "SIT BOY!" Immediately Inuyasha crashed into the earth with a yell.

"Why you-," Inuyasha coughs. "What the hell was that for?"

"Enough is enough!" Kagome yells. "Kikyo this, and Kikyo that…well, I'm not Kikyo!" She pauses. "No, I take that back. Other than the total bitchiness I AM Kikyo. And if you think she would've let those people die then you don't know her, or me, very well."

Inuyasha begins to rise slowly to his feet, gritting his teeth as he struggles against the extra weight forcing him to the ground. "You will never be her," he growls angrily, though he isn't quite sure why. "Kikyo isn't _weak_."

"Well, what do you have me around for?"

"I have no idea. Maybe if you leave everything will go back to normal and I can actually get some work done. You ruin-."

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashes into the ground. "Why are you being such a…a meanie?" Kagome whines weakly. Something was different. This was not right.

"I just –," Inuyasha's voice softens. "I want to become a full demon. And being compassionate will never get me there. I…I had a vision with Kikyo that time. She showed me…that you were killed and there was nothing I could do about it." His eyes grow heavy and silence fills the air. But then he turns his gaze up to Kagome with ferocity, as if it bothered him to think about what he saw with Kikyo, "You were killed because you were too weak. And I'm not gonna have your death on my hands. You've weakened me enough as it is!"

Kagome sucks in her breath and balls up her fist. So that's how he felt. From the stare he gave her it appeared that the half-demon meant every word. She was…making him weak. She really was a nuisance. But Kagome bites her bottom lip. That couldn't really be it! There had to be something else to make Inuyasha act like this towards her: after all they had been through there had to be something else for making him so mean…but then again: whenever Kikyo was around it was as if Kagome didn't have a place in the world – like she had been pushed to the back of existence. It was no mystery that Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo, and sometimes it felt as if Kagome was just a replacement: but now that the priestess was back… "This has something to do with her, doesn't it?" Kagome questions. "You don't want me around because she's back."

The eyes of the fellow travelers fall upon Inuyasha with a gasp. The half-demon couldn't be that maniacal could he? Inuyasha' ears flatten at her assessment. It wasn't that – he wanted to protect Kagome more than anything else in the world. He, needless to say, loved her. But all the time the demon tried to push her away, act as if there was nothing more between them because of what had happened to Kikyo. And when he saw that vision it just made things much more worse; bringing his greatest fear to reality for a brief moment. It was a great possibility that that the longer she stayed in this world to fight by his side and their friends, the greater the chance she had of getting killed by Naraku or even Sesshomaru…so to the point that it_ would_ happen – he had seen it take place in the vision. The memory of Kagome's lifeless, bloody body lying on the ground, her eyes open from the surprise of the attack, constantly flooded his mind. She was so cold, so pale – and there was nothing he could do to save her…it was his fault; this was the assumption that Inuyasha had come to realize. As long as he was alive the half dog demon would never let anyone destroy Kagome. Inuyasha lost one person he cared about…he would not lose this one too! He promised to always keep her safe and this, hurting her, was the only way to do it – despite the pain it would cause _him_. Inuyasha glares at Kagome and yells the words that she had always dreaded – and that would destroy the girl: "Don't you get it? The only reason I kept you around for so long was because of your face…it reminds me of Kikyo. The rest didn't matter! What?" Inuyasha questions with a crude smirk, "Did you think I wanted you, or something? Please! As if I could ever be with a frail, stupid little human like you."

A sharp pain strikes Kagome's chest as she peers at him completely dumbfounded. Yes, she had thought that he wanted her – as much as she wanted him. But, he was saying that that was all a fantasy; an escape from the reality that they were currently facing. A lie. She can hear what sounds like Miroku yelling and Sango and Kirara growling in unison.

"Stop it!" Miroku orders to Inuyasha. He points an accusing finger and adds, "You've gone too far this time."

Shippo hugs Kirara and whines, "Don't be mean to Kagome, Inuyasha. Please? Don't make her leave again."

Sango rises from the ground and plants her hands firmly on her hips. "What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha? Take it back! NOW!"

But Inuyasha doesn't respond, instead he remains fixed on Kagome in hopes of her getting so offended that she would leave. He's upset her before, forcing her to leave – this should be no different. Kagome doesn't speak, the defending of her friends not really connecting with her brain. Inuyasha…everything that she had once suspected of him was true. He…used her? It was all pretend? Kagome's body begins to tremble violently, her eyes beginning to burn and water. He used her! Higurashi lifts up her gaze and shoots the Inu Hanyou a cold stare; so cold that Inuyasha betrays surprise across his features. The look: tears ran heavily down Kagome's cheeks but her eyes were so blank yet full of hate at the same time. Pure disdain – just how Kikyo once stared at him. This wasn't just hurt – it was something else…darkness? Inuyasha begins to regret his words and plan as he realizes that he might have awakened something within Kagome that should have stayed dormant.

The aura flowing off the teen is enough to make Miroku leap back with his staff ready in hand. Kirara and Shippo slowly step away while Sango covers her mouth with a gasp in comprehension that the dark aura was emanating from Kagome. The group is awe-struck not only at Kagome's sudden vibe, but how the peaceful atmosphere could be so quickly shattered.

Meanwhile, Higurashi's mind runs. It was all a lie…and she was dumb enough to actually fall in love with him…with that…DOG! Kagome could now grasp an understanding as to why Kikyo had resented Inuyasha so strongly despite the fact that the priestess had been deceived by Naraku. The feeling rising within her: was it her own emotion of betrayal and abandonment? Or was it the long ago hate from her former self reawakening with full force? Whatever it was, caused Kagome to reach for her bow and load an arrow, pointing her weapon at the hanyou without much thought. Inuyasha rises slowly, murmuring for Kagome to stop. And then, a faint white light, only visible to her eyes, shines above the embankment; and she catches the glimpse of a soul stealer slithering through the air. _Follow_, her mind tells her. _You're of no more use here. You're not wanted anymore…_ Snapping to her senses, Kagome puts her hands to her sides and begins to walk away from the group up the embankment. "Fine," her voice whispers.

Miroku extends his hand to Kagome's arm. "Kagome! Wait!"

Sango immediately trots to her side as well with Shippo in her arms. "Don't leave," Sango whispers. "We…we need you. We're a family."

Shippo adds, "You're like a mom to me…I don't want to be alone again!" He starts to wail and cups his wrists in front of his eyes.

But Kagome simply pulls out of the monk's hold and tenses her shoulders. "I'm leaving. And before you ask when am I coming back: I don't know." She continues up the embankment with a heavy freedom weighing down upon her body. Half of her wanted to stay and be with them, but the other half screamed for separation – even if only temporary – from the dog. He meant what he said, and that's what killed Kagome the most. Thinking on it more, did nothing but make her anger ever the greater.

Inuyasha huffs and declare with a surety that he didn't feel, "Stop you're whining. The little human girl will be back. She always comes-."

"I SAID: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagome finally reaches the level ground and jogs across the dirt path and stops at the edge of the thick forest before her, blocking out the commotion of the companions down below by the lake. She raises her hand to her chest and bites her lip. The soul stealer went in here didn't it? The dark colored foliage and branches of the forest stretch themselves towards the reincarnation invitingly, as if coaxing her inside; but Kagome pauses: she didn't want to just run off on her own. And then the sounds of her friends coming towards the girl reach her ears and Kagome takes a deep breath before leaping inside the shelter of the wood.

She stands there amongst the life of the forest, listening silently to the sounds of the animals and wind whishing through the grass. Her eyes narrow at the remembrance of Inuyasha's words reverberating through her unsettled mind. The fact that he could say something like that to her, after all that they had been through together, it just…_ached_ her inside. When he needed her for support – she was there. When he was injured – she was the one bounding and mending his wounds. When he needed someone to comfort him – she was the one wiping away all his tears and wrapping her arms around him…and he would respond back…so lovingly. Kagome grits her teeth. Lovingly? Lovingly? Everything that occurred between them was nothing but deceit! Inuyasha never cared for her…never wanted her around. She was just a replacement for Kikyo –for a dead priestess who was, at first, so bent on killing him. What twisted era had she come upon? Kagome's eyes begin to burn. She was nothing – just a stand in. Her knees grow weak and she collapses upon the ground, crying heavily, clenching the grass within her fist tightly. It hurt. It was painful. She…loved Inuyasha. And it seemed like the more she loved him the more suffering she was put through. Kagome's face digs into the grass in attempt to prevent her growing wails from attracting the others. They couldn't see her like this: so frail and losing her sanity over a half-demon!

She loved him – and she hated him as well. Perhaps there was never a way to return to her traveling companions. Shippo, Miroku, Sango…she would have to leave them behind. Perhaps it was for the best? Her tears begin to slow and the shaking of her body starts to subside, only do to an illumination that suddenly begins to faintly glow through her closed eyes. With a steady ease, Kagome opens her eyes and raises her tear streaked face up to the figure before her.

A white line flows in between the shadows, making a soft whispering sound. The soul stealer. It stares at the girl, watching her with an intensity that seems to connect within the shard seeker's soul. The stealer beckons, swishing from side to side in the mid-day air before the teen. But before Kagome can do anything, three more soul stealers appear around her, skimming their white skin along hers. Kagome cringes at this movement and tries to pull away with a strange sense of unease; but her plan does not work. In the midst of trying to retreat from the stealers, they swarm her, covering her body. Kagome prepares to let out a scream for help when two of the spirits wrap themselves around her arms in a restricting position while the third flies into her mouth, cutting off all sound. The reincarnation struggles at first; yanking and pulling from the hold frantically. What was happening? She had to break free! She needed Inuyasha…

The spirit begins to take control, relaxing the panic, and gently forcing the mortal to lose focus and sense of reality. Slowly yet surely the struggling begins to die away and cease as the brown eyes cloud over to a muddy grey. Blackness surrounds her mind and the stealers unwrap themselves from her motionless body. "_Walk_", an audible whisper commands smoothly. "_Walk Mistress_." Almost immediately Kagome's leg rises, lifting the possessed body up from the warm ground. She steps forward, following the white spirits through the forest, the calls of her distant friends completely melting away. The gentle voice continues to coax her, and she continues to oblige it. The farther the strange caravan parades through the vegetation the more beautiful the scenery becomes. Wild orchids bloomed heartily in the rich soil and a fragrance of pure honey, silk, and lily fills Kagome's nostrils, inflicting her gradual return to consciousness, mouth watering at the flavor upon her tongue.

Yet along with the beautiful sight and smells also came the appearance of more soul stealers dancing through the air like a scarf on the wind. Control is regained as they stop in a small clearing near a peaceful cascade. The soul stealer swims itself out of Kagome's chest as it jerks forward. A long sigh escapes from the girl's lips as her body descends softly upon the soft grass. She felt so refreshed and renewed, like for the brief moment that the soul stealer was in possession of her there was no hurting, no pressure and loss of her own mind. How she longed for him to return; to ease her pain and dry the tears, if only for that moment. After a few minutes pass, Higurashi looks around and asks aloud, "Wh – where am I?" The spirits dance around her, rubbing their serpentine dragon-like faces against her body; but this is not a disturbance as before. When the little spirit had been inside, Kagome could tell that it did not wish to cause any harm. In fact, the way it molded itself to her was completely meek and filled with compassion. It _cared_ for her was perhaps the best way to describe it. She smiles and sticks out her hand, felling the cold scales and enjoying how tangible they were.

"It would appear my soul stealers have taken quite an infatuation with you, child," a melodic voice responds from the shadows of the foliage. Recognizing the voice all too well, Kagome loads her arrow quickly and points it in the direction of the words in preparation. There was a possibility that the originator of the voice would try to do something to Kagome…but not without consequence.

"Kikyo!"

A beautiful, pale woman steps forth out of the trees into view, and Kagome immediately begins to relish the priestess's beauty. To the girl: even though she was the reincarnation of her, Kagome believed she was nowhere near as lovely as Kikyo, neither could she ever possess the grace that Kikyo had…not in life at least. It was easy to see why Inuyasha had fallen in love with the once guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo continues, "But it should only be natural…" her eyes narrow, "…you are me, after all."

"I'm nothing like you!" Kagome disputes hotly.

Kikyo looks up into the blue sky. "That is not correct."

"You don't know anything about me Kikyo, so stop pretending that you do!"

"I know that you made the mistake of falling in love with a demon…And I know that you are hurting – just as I once did…as I still am." A gust of wind rushes through the clearing and Kagome narrows her eyes in confusion.

"Such words from a woman with no heart."

Kikyo smiles at her gently. "No soul either."

Kagome smirks and puts down her weapon, coming out of her defensive stance. Kikyo wasn't going to hurt her – this was obvious. But what Kagome couldn't quite understand was "why?" Why was she here? For so long the teen could feel Kikyo's constant presence following them, and it only added to the frustration. But standing here before the original priestess was rather soothing, along with the company of her soul stealers. "What," Kagome begins, "do you want?"

Kikyo shifts her gaze down to the ground uneasily. "I'm not quite sure…I could perceive your pain and anguish…and it…_pained_ me. My body told me to react to this. I suppose…" Kikyo pauses, unsure. If her cold skin could feel warmth, she would blush. "I want…_you_." Kagome's face grows hot as she inhales slowly.

***Meanwhile… "Inuyasha! How could you be so heartless? So cruel? So -?"

"Shut it, Miroku! I don't wanna hear your stupid ranting."

Miroku grabs the half-demon's sleeve and yanks so as to stare at him eye-to-eye. "Well, you're going to hear it!" Miroku growls out angrily. "Look, I don't know what you called yourself doing back there, but Kagome's gone! Aren't you at least worried?"

Inuyasha guffaws while resting his palm on the hilt of his beloved Tetsusaiga, "Worried about what? She'll come back – she always does."

"How could you be so stupid!" the monk yells angrily. His fist clenches tightly to the red sleeve and Inuyasha eyes him with annoyance. "She won't come back! I can feel it! You're sending her away, especially when she's a major part to this life that we must live."

"Get this straight Miroku: if the dumb little girl wants to head back to her own time the so be it! I'm tired of having to look out for everyone all the damn time! Why don't you leave too, it'll make things so much simpler around here." His attention focuses on Shippo as the child falls on the ground and cries harder. If anyone was taking this abrupt separation hardest other than Inuyasha, it was him. The cub had lost a friend, but more importantly a mother. For a moment the half-demon can fully understand what Shippo was going through. More than anything the Tetsusaiga wielder knew the devastation of losing a mother. He remembers crying himself to sleep every night because she was gone…and knowing that no matter how much he pleaded or shed tears, no matter how strong he became, she – the one person in the world who loved him the most with an undying affection – would never come back. Regret once again washes over Inuyasha, but he quickly forces it away. "And stop crying you little brat! You're supposed to be a man, and men don't cry." He pushes Miroku off of him.

Sango clenches her fingers. "You cold-hearted demon! He's just a child. He has every right to cry after what you've done."

Inuyasha growls out, sick of getting the blunt of everyone's anger. Yes…he was wrong…he shouldn't have sent Kagome away. But he was just trying to keep her safe. Sango continues, "You sent her away because you don't want to see her die, right? Well has it ever occurred to you that maybe letting her go is what would be Kagome's demise?" Inuyasha's eyes open wide in shock as he feels the presence of something…two things. "You've killed Kagome!"

In a flash, Inuyasha shoots off into the forest. At first the others are confused until the half-demon pivots and yells, "Naraku's near…and so is Kagome!" Without another sound of argument the group leaps into action, running as fast they could through the dense greenery after Inuyasha. He flies on all fours, heading where his nose takes him. His mind races at the possibilities…Naraku was near Kagome. Why? Was he after her? Did he want to kill her? His speed increases substantially, leaving the others behind without hesitation. _I'm sorry,_ Inuyasha thinks to himself. _Kagome I'm sorry. Just hold on. I'm coming, and I'll never let you go again…just…live!_

***In the clearing, Kagome ponders on everything she and Kikyo had talked about. They had one common goal…as well as two common enemies. It might be awkward at first, but they were one in the same. Kagome lets one of the soul stealers coil itself around her shoulders as she thinks. She didn't want to leave this era…she wanted to stay and fight – she wanted to become stronger. And being with Kikyo was the only way to accomplish that. Kagome looks up at Kikyo's expected gaze as the priestess sat across from her on her knees. Kagome smirks and is about to respond when they sense something coming their way. Both women rise and face the approaching threat. Before long, the all too familiar pair of red cloth and white hair comes bounding into the clearing. Kagome gasps at the sight of Inuyasha standing there looking out of breath and beyond frustrated. "Kagome," his raspy voice begins before setting eyes on, "Kikyo…"

The stare of longing that the dog directed towards the priestess is enough to make her blood boil over. How dare he come here and watch _her_? "Inuyasha," Kagome declares, "leave, NOW!"

Inuyasha regains his attention to Kagome. "What the hell do you mean leave? I'm not going anywhere. I came for you."

"No," Kikyo says. "Kagome is staying with me."

"With you?" Inuyasha questions. "Like hell she will!"

Kagome declares with a loathsome stare, "Yes I am! You wanted me to leave, then I will. I'm going to find the shards with Kikyo, to get stronger."

Inuyasha begins to burn with anger. "You're not going anywhere!" he yells. "You won't leave this spot!" And then it happens quickly. As Inuyasha takes a step forward and swings down his hand for Kagome, a series of bright lights come flashing from the sky straight for Kagome. Her eyes open wide in disbelief at the Iron Reverse Soul Stealer coming directly for her. Miroku and the others gasp in surprise at the image before their eyes. What was happening? That attack…it was Inuyasha's signature move – heading to kill the girl he was supposed to be in love with!

Kikyo grits her teeth, grabs Kagome by the arm, and pulls her out of the way…but not in time. A sharp sensation dances through Kagome. She falls to the ground quickly and heavily with a sharp sigh. At first she doesn't feel anything, but once Kikyo throws herself over the teen and calls her name, the pain strikes hard. A scream of anguish erupts from her mouth and her body convulses in horror. Inuyasha inhales sharply and feels his stomach grow nauseated. The blood…the blood pouring out of Kagome's ripped open side nearly throws the hanyou on his knees. He prepares to take a step forward when he is immediately jolted back by an invisible force. A barrier, one that Kikyo quickly set up to prevent him from entering…to protect Kagome.

Kagome's body continues to convulse strongly and her eyes cloud over as life begins to slip from her body. Kikyo caresses her reincarnation's face frantically, a gaze of sheer fear playing across the priestess's features obviously. This confounds Kagome briefly. The girl had never seen the wandering soul show any expression other than her general emotionless gaze. But it should make sense. Kagome and Kikyo were one and the same – they had a great knowledge of one another and spiritual tie that no one else in existence could ever dare to understand or accept. If something should happen to one then it should happen to the other. To the priestess, the most important thing was keeping Kagome alive and safe.

Kikyo whispers something unintelligible, and the pleas of Kagome's friends begin to fade away. The soul stealers surround them, and there is a flash of bright light. She doesn't notice her and Kikyo flying through the air…nor does she notice the wind upon her face or that she was dying. All Kagome remembers is one thing: Inuyasha tried to _kill_ her. As the sensation of hatred that she once had begins to reignite, she slips, falling into the cold, yet comforting embrace of darkness.

From afar off, a form in a baboon cloak smirks and cackles quietly to his self. Naraku's plan was taking effect quite nicely.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2 Resurrection

_RyokoMist here: Sorry it took me so long to update everybody. I've been busy with my other fics and life soooooooooo. anyways, this chapter is pretty short. I'm currently suffering with a terrible sickness called "Writer's Block" lol, soo i couldn't think of anything to write. *sigh* please review everybody, and feel free to check out my other fanficions (a Naruto, a Justice League one shot and two Batman Beyond). ^_^_

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter two:

_Vengeance_

A voice…a soft voice – luring, urging her for the light. But she doesn't want to leave. The anger that she tries to hold on to compels Kagome to stay in the darkness. The hatred felt right; it felt _good_. And then something begins to insert itself within her side, fusing together with her body. And then she begins to drift for the light…for light once again.

***Her eyelids flutter open slowly, not sure if accepting the painful rays of the sun was correct. She couldn't be alive…she shouldn't be alive thanks to Inuyasha. However the sensation of something cold slithering across her skin does nothing but bring Kagome to the realization of three things: 1. She wasn't dead, obviously – despite the fact that the girl would've rather been so. 2. Something was completely engulfing her body – both spiritually and physically. And 3. Her clothes were gone – as in, she was completely naked. As she tries to move the sudden lightweight sensation strikes the girl with the knowledge that she was underwater. Why hadn't this been noticed before? Kagome naturally inhales through her nostrils. Strangely though, the response expected doesn't occur. What should have been the stinging and burning of water flooding her lungs and cutting off all form of oxygen never comes…she wasn't drowning.

Higurashi's body rises slowly, breaking the liquid surface. And as this happens the water of the pond immediately explodes into the air in an array of dancing motions around the child from the future, who stands upright now, almost floating on the front balls of her bare feet. A soul stealer slinks from the wooded forest, caressing itself against Kagome's shoulders, pleased that its young mistress was well.

The reincarnation spies Kikyo sitting on the grassy shore, her legs folded underneath her body and eyes closed as if meditating. Kagome extends both arms out to the side and allows two stealers to delicately wrap their serpentine bodies around them. She doesn't seem bothered that is naked: all she cares about is the back story. Her attitude was dramatically changed since the incident, this Higurashi could sense, and she's more than positive that Kikyo could feel this as well. Her behavior, her soul, her entire existence was darker…much, much darker. "What happened?" Kagome asks evenly, still floating above the water's small waves.

The priestess opens her eyes and stares at her reincarnation calmly as the seekers dance around the girl's bare body, making her look like a lovely water goddess. Being one with the girl, it made no sense to hide anything. The priestess had no intention of lying, especially not after what she had to accomplish. Kikyo's smooth, mature voice rings out clearly, "You died. After the attack and during the escape you left this life. But I could not let you go, so I resurrected you."

"How?" Kagome questions curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Kikyo begins to rise to her feet slowly, pointing to Kagome's side. "When Inuyasha struck you down, he split the one fragment of the Shikon Jewel that laid secured around your neck into three halves; two of which I managed to retrieve. I realized the only way to save your mere mortal life was within the shard. I placed one of the halves into your side, and since it originally came from inside of you when you first landed into this time, it fused well with you." Kikyo's eyes narrow. "But now you are just as I, Kagome. Though you live, you do not live. Your soul is in your body, but you are dead – you are a spirit in fleshly form…almost a demoness. Do you not understand?"

Kagome allows a coo of thanks to resound in her throat. So that's what happened huh? She was alive, but dead. Just like Kikyo. Her eyes narrow angrily. Better yet, Inuyasha had killed her. Just how the hell was she supposed to see her family ever again now? Surely her spirit wouldn't be able to leave this time right? Evil, ungrateful, selfish, wanna be demon bastard! A thought strikes Higurashi then, causing a dark smile to play across her lips. So Kagome was like a demon now huh? The darkness that had been birthed by Inuyasha's betrayal had stirred something within the Shikon shard inside of her – making her into the one thing that Inuyasha loathed to be…the one thing that could possibly put the filthy dog in his place!

Seeing the expression of dark satisfaction playing across Kagome's features, Kikyo pivots her head, making her below waist length hair to sway easily with the motion. "Strange," she murmurs in awe.

Kagome can feel her body grow hot from the stare that her former self was giving. "What?" she demands with a mixture of fear, annoyance and embarrassment.

Kikyo's gaze turns serious as the elder responds matter-of-factly, "You have the ability to purify the Shikon Jewel with a mere touch and yet, the shard fragment inside your body has turned surprisingly black – not completely tainted with evil – but still…"

Kagome's feet begin to move forward and the pond surface holds her well…how powerful was she – to be able to walk on water? "Hmm, yeah I guess that is strange," Kagome's childish voice acknowledges with a sharp edge. "But I've got plenty of reasons to be…" she pauses to find the appropriate word. "Resentful," she finally prompts. The teen reaches shore and looks around curiously, the soul stealers all the more comfortable with her presence. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're completely destroyed, my apologies. The water worked as the final process in your healing and I did not wish to leave you alone here."

"Hmmm…" Higurashi pivots and faces her left, hearing the sound of people in the not too far distance. Immediately without thinking, she makes an approach for the direction.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asks without much concern.

Kagome responds with the same bleak tone, "I want you to train and teach me how to use these new abilities I can feel now that they've been aroused by the Jewel shards. Plus, we've got to find more pieces and _kill_ Naraku," _Among others_, her mind thinks with a deep harshness that appalls even herself, "and I can't do that naked now can I?"

Kikyo grins momentarily at Kagome's witty exchange and lets out a sigh. She supposed that spending time in the village with real people, alive people (since she and Kagome no longer matched that criteria), was a good idea. No matter how cold and crude the priestess could appear, she still longed for the warmth and kindness and, at times, pitifully naïve senses and frailness of humans – she could not forever shake the desire to help them and protect; it was her life and would remain such even in death. With a simple nod of the head and order for their soul stealers to stay hidden within the branches of the forest, both women, looking as beautiful as ever, begin the short walk to the break in the trees.

****Miroku runs swiftly upon the ground passing the trees with a graceful speed. On some occasions the monk could be fast, as fast as his half-demon counterpart…and this was definitely one of those moments. As usual the group had made camp within the trees but it was not difficult for him to locate the others since he had not retreated far. His mind races at the remembrance of what he had felt strike him this morning during meditation. Miroku isn't positive how it could be, but just as before he knew that it was true. The monk takes a sharp left and jumps over a fallen trunk, the sound of splashing water reaching his ears. A joyous and noticeably mischievous smile spreads across his lips as he leaps for the river bank. The handsome wind tunnel holder lands on the small layer of dirt, causing it to spray upwards around him. He inhales sharply, letting the voice build within his chest and feeling his heart speed up from the entrance of the air in the lungs, and yells with seriousness, "Where's Inuyasha? Nice breasts, may I feel them?"

Sango and Shippo, who were bathing in the river, face Miroku in oblivious confusion. Sango questions, placing a fingertip on her chin and looking upward, "Inu…yasha?"

Shippo climbs up on a rock and squeezes the water out of his bushy tail. "I think he went back to the spot." The little child's voice grows immediately soft and strained, enabling deep sadness to wash over Miroku as he adds, "He's…_grieving_."

Silence engulfs them…that is until: "MIROOOOOOKUUUUU!" Sango growls. A split second afterward Miroku finds himself lying on the ground, the world having grown black momentarily and a pain throbbing somewhere below. Sango leans back from her punch and declares, "Make a filthy suggestion like that again and I shall kill you!"

The monk squeals out weakly, "I was…" he pauses, not sure if he had enough energy to come up with a lie. "You didn't have to punch me there…with so much force," he replies simply. "You could've placed that force on me with another part of your body besides your fist. !" Sango balls her fist, her eyebrow twitching in agitation as well as satisfaction after having kicked Miroku again a second time. He wouldn't be making any heirs anytime soon!

Little Shippo forgets his tears and laughs as Sango counters with slight arrogance, "Well, seeing as how you only think with your manhood it would only appear fitting to knock some sense out of you there." She gives Shippo a high-five.

But before anyone can continue Inuyasha steps out of the folds of the trees and asks with quiet annoyance, "What's with all the yelling?" Inuyasha had frown cold (well colder than usual) in the past four days. His skin seemed paled rather than its golden tan; his hair seemed more of an elderly white than that of the vibrant youth of a demon. Under the hanyou's eyes were bags from days of sleep deprivation and his eyes within themselves were so bleak, distant, and lifeless. His presence however reminds Miroku why he had been searching for the half-dog demon.

Ignoring the pain, or rather forgetting it altogether, the monk stands upright and says slowly so that everyone can grasp his next words: "She's alive…Kagome is alive."

A pause fills the air, even the lives of the forest seem to grow silent. Yet this abruptly shatters once Inuyasha grasps hold of his old demeanor and demands loudly, "What the hell do you mean she's alive? You said Kagome was dead, Miroku!"

"And she was; and possibly is. I'm still completely positive of that."

"'Possibly is,'" Inuyasha quotes bewildered. "Then what are you-," but Inuyasha's sentence is cut off as Miroku raises his hand to stop him from continuing. Sango and Shippo instinctively find themselves at the edge of the river, listening intently.

"Please Inuyasha," Miroku cautions, "let me finish." The Inu hanyou crosses his arms against his chest and gives a hard sigh of impatience. The perverted monk faces the others and continues, "Yes, after the…accident, I felt Kagome's life force begin to slip away until it was finally extinguished. She was dead…four days ago. But this morning as I was out praying -."

"Yeah right," Shippo mutters with a smile to Sango of disbelief, who giggles; even causing Inuyasha to smirk for the first time since that hunt for Naraku.

Miroku clears his throat and regains, "As I was out praying, I suddenly felt Kagome's soul return back into existence."

Shippo gives a yell of joy and Sango scoops him into her bare arms, flinging the cub around in happiness. Inuyasha uncrosses his arms and a look of relief dances noticeably across his features. "She's alive," he whispers to himself. Now he could find her! For the past four days Inuyasha had isolated himself from the others as much as possible – he had blamed himself for killing Kagome. He couldn't understand why he let himself lose control over his emotions like that, causing his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer to unleash itself without his knowledge. That had to be the answer right? He was the only one who could use the Reverse Soul Stealer – therefore with his temper, he must have used it by accident, killing Kagome…or so he had thought. Now he could find her and make things right -!

"But," Miroku begins heavily. All rejoicing comes to an abrupt halt.

"Hmm? What's that?" Shippo questions, his eyes wide open.

"But?" Sango quotes.

Inuyasha grits his teeth and growls, grabbing Miroku by the collar and demands, "But what? What is it? Spill it out already Miroku?" His impatience was driving the demon crazy.

The monk replies with a sorrowful gaze, "But even though her soul came back…she didn't truly come back to life; and it was tainted with so much anger – almost even…evil." Inuyasha's eyes narrow. Kagome? Evil? Better yet: she didn't truly come back to life.

"Miroku? Are you saying that Kagome is a ghost?" the hanyou chokes out in fear.

Miroku's voice grows hard and cold. "I'm saying that Kagome has become like Kikyo – and what's worse, even though I don't know how she came back to life, though I'm sure Kikyo played a role in that, her soul has become so blackened that she has become powerful, very strong: stronger perhaps than even Kikyo was; and…"

"And what?" Inuyasha demands. "I promise on my father's bones Miroku: if you don't cut straight to the point it'll be you I'll be cutting!"

The monk narrows his brows, more than ready to dare Inuyasha to attempt the feat; but answers simply, "She's become a _demon_," he spits, emphasizing the last word to get the point across. "The girl we care about – our once ally – may not be the girl we once knew and loved…she just might become a problem to us; an enemy." He feels the slack as Inuyasha releases his collar, standing there looking as empty and terrified as ever.

Kagome…a demon. It didn't seem to quite register as it should have. Kagome…dead. So he had killed her? And with the evil inside that Miroku was speaking of…Higurashi had to be angry, no, FURIOUS with the demon. Inuyasha shakes his head in dispute. No. He knew the girl better than anyone. If he just explained things then she would understand; things would work out just fine. Right? The dog had no idea how truly naïve he was.

****Meanwhile, far enough not to be detected but close enough to know what was happening, Naraku sits, floating on a cloud he formed. A gentle smile spreads across his lips in satisfaction. A female voice from behind him says with blatant aggravation, "My Lord Naraku, just what is the purpose to this?"

The demon's coaxingly sexy voice responds, "I'm having my fun Kagura. You know that hostility and anger fuels me." Kagura, her red eyes narrowed in pure viciousness, bares her teeth and lets a growl escape from her painted lips as the wind gently tickles her short ponytail. Naraku lets out a threatening sigh. "You sure are getting full of yourself aren't you my dear Kagura? Must I remind you who the ruler here is? Why can't you be more loyal like your elder sister, Kanna?"

Kagura flinches slightly before pulling her feather away to prepare for her departure. She hisses between her teeth, "My sister is too blind to see that you are using her as you are me! Her love for you is a foolish notion that not even you can appreciate."

Naraku smirks. "Imbecile. Kanna cannot feel love, nor pain. She is loyal because she knows it is what she was created to do."

"You are wrong: loyalty is an emotion. Are even you that stupid?" Kagura flies back and lands hard upon her feather, it quivering from her sudden weight. The demon sits up and places a hand against her cheek, glaring at Naraku in pure envy.

Naraku continues to look towards the direction of Inuyasha, a hornet coming in from the east, retelling information of Kagome's position. "You should leave now Kagura, before my patience wears thin."

Kagura tenses her shoulders and turns her direction, but not before adding, "Demon or not, pawn or not – I love my sister: and I will not stand by and let you use her frail heart. I will not stand by as you watch her die out like the rest of our siblings."

"Keep speaking my dear, and she will be watching _you_ die." Naraku shoots her a deadly stare, enough to make Kagura's lips lock shut briefly. Hate her master as she might, she valued her life more.

"Very well, my Lord Naraku. I will leave to regroup with my Kanna…try to think more of your children…father." Without another word she flies off into the afternoon sky swiftly, vanishing from the sight of Naraku.

"Hmm," the demon hums to himself as the hornet rests on his finger. "Kagura's not going to remain with me much longer," he whispers out loud to the bug. "I will need to replace her…and who better than with the keepers of the Jewel Shards? Kikyo might not join me, so I'm sure she will have to be extinguished, such a shame for the beauty; but Kagome, the reincarnation…my plan is working perfectly. The hatred in her heart is turning stagnant. Soon she will be ripe for the picking…for _MY_ picking." A soft chuckle escapes from his lips.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3 The Demoness

_Hey everybody, i know it's been forever since i've updated the Inuyasha, but those of you who read my "Queen Kobra" fic for Batman Baeyond know i've been through some interesting shit lately thats got me alllllllllllllllllllll f'd up. But, i can't let you guys down (_ plus ppl keep messagn me like, "when are you gonna update senpai?" ~ darn you adorable yound children! i couldn't resist the cuteness of it! lol) okay, so this chapter might seem short but puhlease review, even if u have to do it anonymously. i need to know im not screwing things up! (just dont flame me all disrespectful like - **"Reasonably Constructive Criticism"** remember?) Shout outs to **IndigoPerspective** for helping me out wen im in a pickle and even my facebook fam who beats the hell out of me wen i dont update fast enough! lol (HI HIKARI!) lol okay here ya go!_

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter three:

_The Demoness_

The silent wind blows through the village steadily as sounds of thanks carries with it; the sound of men working in the fields with great vigor now that the threat that once plagued the people not even twenty-four hours ago was now completely destroyed – all thanks to the beautiful priestesses whom made their way into the lands. Even now, the women's beauty had an incomparable almost inhuman dumbfounding glow…sisters, the villagers had assumed. One of the men blushes in remembrance at the younger girl's appearance when she marched inward as naked as a newborn babe. All the men would have things to ponder from that night on.

The children dance and play along the tall grass that lead out unto the forest giggling and waving at the two figures that sat perched within the wide doorway of a hut which, like the others, had been built up off the ground due to the danger that once traveled upon the soil. The two females smile in gentle enthusiasm – though their eyes still retained a cold, emotionless gaze. Kagome crosses her legs and lets them dangle over the side, more than comfortable with her new attire: a dark green one-piece bathing-like suit – it's sleeves long and flowing in the style of the kariginu (similar to Kikyo and Inuyasha's) and shaped almost that of a bell at the end, halfway off the shoulders with white strings tying along the top portion of the sleeves in a pattern and knee-high dark green greaves; coated in faint yet intricate designs along the plating. She looked like a warrior – like a threat; and now that the Shikon Jewel was fused inside the teen's body her exterior wasn't the only thing undergoing a dramatic change. "Hmmm," Kagome purrs out with a yawn as she lies down and rests her head on Kikyo's lap, "last night was fun."

Kikyo sighs wearily as she absentmindedly begins to caress the young girl's forehead and hair. "You are filled with bloodlust, child."

Kagome frowns, narrowing her brows in response to what she believed to be an insult. "Am not," she argues.

"Oh no? Well, what would you refer to the smirk you bore upon your features last night during battle?"

Kagome nibbles her bottom lip with thought – she had been a bit…excited. "That's because," Kagome chirps, sitting up from her position and looking Kikyo straight in the eye with a huge grin, "I'm killing demons – well, bad demons – who want to hurt innocent villagers. There's no shame in having my fun against the enemy."

"You're slaying evil demons – that's your excuse correct?"

"Yeah?"

Kikyo tightens her frown into a hard line and says coldly, "Well then what are you?" Kagome's eyes open in pure shock at the question, not sure she grasped what her older half was saying. "You are callous and cruel; your heart bears so much hate that you, the one who should be able to purify the Shikon shard, tainted it when it became a part of you, turning you into a bloodthirsty demon." Kikyo shoots her younger self a look of indifference and completes, "You _are_ evil. Have you no guilt in killing your own brothers and sisters, demoness?"

Kagome allows a heart shattering growl to erupt from her throat; enough to gain the attention of the nearby villagers and children as she extends her arm out quickly and clutches at Kikyo's throat. The priestess shows no fear at the gesture; rather she continues to stare at Kagome as she once had when they were enemies: like her very existence was meaningless – as if the mere sight of Kagome was enough to make Kikyo sick. How Kagome hated that cocky, icy stare! Especially since she also wore it so well now! "Shut the hell up!" Higurashi demands with a monstrous tint to her voice as her demon red eyes pierce into Kikyo.

Kikyo's brows narrow in an intimidating gaze, her hand suddenly on Kagome's shoulder with powerful magic flowing through her fingertips into her "sister's" flesh, causing an agonizing pain to burn through the young girl's body. Kagome winces, holding back the scream she can feel daring to be released. "Do you believe," Kikyo asks slowly, "in God?" Kagome's hiss is the only answer. "Because, if you ever lay your hands on me in aggression again, you will meet him much soon afterward." The pain intensifies for a moment in a way of Kikyo getting her point across, and a whine escapes Kagome's lips. She didn't know if the two of them were equal in power, or if one was stronger than the other – but Kagome did not feel like putting this to the test…not yet anyways. Kagome raises the corner of her lips in a grimace before shoving Kikyo back and releasing her grasp. The air grows thick and silence seems to evoke them even so the point that the children are less vigorous in their games, and the women mutter amongst themselves about how safe could the village be with the two priestesses acting so intent on killing one another at times.

The moments seem to pass steadily, eventually the tension dissipating along with it. Kikyo sighs out and places her palm against her paler than usual forehead. Kagome watches silently not daring to ask what was wrong when she already knew the answer. In order for Kikyo to be this weak, it must have been a while since she had replenished her being with the souls of women; and if she didn't rejuvenate soon the priestess would fade away. And this was the most difficult part: all of these nice villagers…some mother would lose a child, a child a mother, a husband a wife and so on – it wouldn't be long before the shrill cries of the people would reach the retreating travelers.

"How do you do it?" Kagome questions quietly while watching the sunset.

Kikyo takes a deep breath, body slouching in weariness as she knows exactly what Kagome meant. "I try to feed from the villages I do not enter," the priestess answers sluggishly, "but sometimes I have to endure more…_problematic_ solutions."

"But why?" Kagome demands looking down and away from the children who had once again stopped their playing to watch the two's exchange with curious eyes. Damn nosy brats!

"Because I have to live," Kikyo responds simply with a sharp tint in her words.

Higurashi wants to demand the purpose for her original to live with the teen's own hostility – but thinks better of it; she had a feeling the reason was already in front of her – or rather behind…Inuyasha…Kikyo had to keep "living" (if that was even the appropriate word) for him. An emotion surges though Kagome and she isn't sure whether it's jealousy o hate for the half-dog hanyou…and she doesn't want to know. Kikyo remains quiet while gauging her reincarnation's silent reaction. But Kagome rises and dusts off her buttocks carefully before leaping off the porch and unto the ground lithely. Kikyo blinks, unsure. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome returns with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I'm going to get you dinner." And before Kikyo can respond the demoness propels forward and darts twenty feet away and into the forest with a dark frown on her lips.

*****Koga runs as fast as his legs would carry to exact revenge! Pure, bittersweet revenge on the humans who dared kill some of his tribes' wolves to sell their pelts! He can hear the panting of his most loyal followers in the rear struggling to keep up with their fast leader. The group was closing in on the scent when the sounds of shrill screams reached the wolf demons' ears – followed abruptly by the strong smell of spilled blood. Koga lets a growl rip through his throat at the idea that someone may have beaten the clan to the punch. With a bounding leap the chieftain scales over a set of bushes and lands on the hard ground; gasping at the sight before him. Spewed all over the earth and surrounding rocks and trees was fresh blood – the scene so gruesome that Koga's hairs begin to rise nervously. And slain across the earth were the bodies of men and women, obviously thieves, scoundrels, murderers…but even what the wolves had in store for them would have seemed more civilized than this!

The foliage rustles slightly as Koga's band steps in after their brave leader; murmuring curses of both shock and disappointment. "Our kill!" Hakkaku cries out angrily, his spiked blondish do trembling in his bristled aggravation.

"What the hell-?" starts Ginta, placing a calming hand on his pack brother's shoulder. These were the "right and left hand of Koga" as they often called themselves, and best friends. It was only natural for these two to be here beside Koga, and to feel his anger and pain as well. This was the pack mentality. Linked together by loyalty and kinsmen ship they would always be brothers whether in blood or not – the pack _is_ family. The pack _is_ life! And the fact that the humans could dare come and corrupt that sacred bonding by murdering the wolves could do nothing but arise anguish and hatred. While it somewhat pleased the yokai to find the mortals dead, the realization that it was not them to spill blood was unnerving. Ginta's eyes notice a white serpentine creature sifting through the air before it descends near a woman in green whose back was turned to the tribe members hunched over a body. "K-Koga," he stammers out pointing, "I th-think I know who d-did it."

Koga follows the direction of Ginta's finger and also spies the threat, narrowing his brows and facing her. He yells with authority, "Hey lady! I don't know who the hell you are, but that was our kill."

The back of the woman's head rises in response to noting his presence as she questions in a barely audible whisper, "Is that so?"

Koga grimaces as he hears the cocky smirk in her voice. "You got that right. Now clear out before I decide your death will be compensation for this."

A dark giggle dances through the air as the woman raises to her feet slowly, an aura so dark flowing off of her the wolf tribe takes an involuntary step back. The flying serpents seem to move around in a flurry of agitation along with the female's posture change. "You guys are demons right?" the girl asks while slowly turning. "I've had a pretty bad day and I need something to take my fury out on. And you're going to make the perfect punching bag – I just hope you can hold together long enough…this ought to be amusing."

The wolf leader stands ready. "Yeah? Well bring it on -," he pauses and then inhales sharply in bafflement, "-Kagome?" he questions; voice rising in pitch.

Kagome hesitates as well, not exactly sure of who she was talking to in the heat of the moment, but whoever they were apparently knew her, and she couldn't kill people she _knew_. Damnit. Koga holds his breath briefly at her new appearance, fully noting her lifeless dark red eyes, the true revelation of her being a demon. He cringes. Something was off…very off. Even the girl's scent was twisted so to the point it was unrecognizable. This couldn't be her! It was impossible to accept the fact that the walking corpse that stood some feet away from them was their beloved Kagome, a pack-mate in many aspects, a sister…yet it was. Koga cringes again upon seeing Higurashi place her blood stained hand to her pouting lips in thought. A few stifling seconds tick by before she identifies her friends. "Koga!" Kagome sings out – and in the blink of an eye she practically flies from her spot to the faces of the wolf demons. The teen from the future immediately throws her arms around the leader's neck; the bewildered male not sure whether to run in fear or respond happily to the embrace. Instead he remains stiff, hearing the awe coming from his companions.

"Ka-Kagome?" he repeats.

Higurashi releases herself from the hug and takes a step back to examine her friends. "You guys, it's been so long!"

"Wh-what happened, sister?" Ginta stammers while Koga's nose scrunches at the thought that his infatuation could have something to do with the gruesome scene before them.

"Oh, this?" Kagome indicates to her body with a motion of the hand. "Inuyasha killed me, but Kikyo brought me back to life."

The clan members look at each other in shock as Koga seems to liven up. "The dog…_killed_ you?" he snarls. The mutt would pay dearly. Kagome nods her head.

Hakkaku places a finger to his chin and figures, "But now you're a-."

"Demon?" Kagome completes. "Yep. Not too shabby huh?" she asks smug, twisting her upper torso slightly like a model showing off a new gown.

Koga gulps. She bore a certain heightened sex appeal, this was true; yet her existence was…strange-demented…freakishly terrifying. Even his usually ferocious brood of canines held a whimper in their throats – and frightened look in their gleaming eyes. Koga inspects Kagome thoroughly, even taking in her seductively tainted scent. He is about to speak when one of the flying serpents cradles itself to Higurashi's chin, causing the girl to descend her gaze before turning back to the body and pointing. "What," the yokai-wolf manages to ask, "are you doing Kagome?"

"Gathering souls for my _better_ half," she answers dryly; lips turned into a hard line.

"You slayed these people?" Koga demands, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kagome faces the clan with a confused expression, "Ofcourse. What else was I supposed to do? I needed the women's souls."

"Kagome…"

"Oh come on! They were no good, thieving _humans_! Even you know that, better than anyone. I don't see the big deal." The wolf clan leader winces at the way she had said "humans": so apathetic, remorseless. She may have been a demon now – but did that still offer justification?

Koga takes a step forward proclaiming, "This isn't you. The humans were our prey oringinally – we'll take the bodies and do what will with them." The leader makes a move for a nearby corpse but senses something and leaps back in time for a ball of energy to whizz past, annihilating a group of trees behind them. The tribe stares on in utter shock as Kagome stands before them with a hand raised, her slightly blood stained fangs bared; a look of pure evil and anger playing across her features.

"Take one more step towards my kill and I will have your blood next!" Kagome growls. The wolves say nothing, knowing that this new version of the girl they loved could make good on her threatening promise. She didn't want to kill them, that was obvious, but that did not ex out the fact that she was capable of doing so. As the still moments pass, the soul stealers carry about their duty all while Kagome takes precautionary; her dark red pupils shifting back and forth warily. The last soul stealer vanishes into the nearby foliage as its master takes a partial step back in retreat. "Catch you later," her voice trills out. And in a blinding motion she leaps back and vanishes, leaving the wolf demons completely subdued and their leader realizing what had to be done: he needed to track down the mutt.

*******His pale lips smirk mischievously. Now was the time to begin his plan…now that she was far enough from both Kikyo and the wolf demons. Neither of them might be a true threat, but would still be an annoying burden. With powerful haste Naraku plummets from his all seeing perch in the sky towards the forested ground, the air rushing by him.

Kagome leaps from tree branch to tree branch when she can feel a suffocating dark force coming straight for her. She turns around in mid-air looking up in perplexity at the threat quickly enclosing. Her feet land on a branch and the fresh demoness performs a back flip in time as the object extinguishes the tree that stood there. Higurashi lands on the dusty earth and throws her arms over her face in an "x", bracing against the resulting force of the object as it crashed, pushing the girl back with heavy wind.

Slowly but surely the dust and wind settles, finally allowing Higurashi to look upward from her crouch – a snarl growing in her chest. At first the girl can see nothing – literally. The area had been completely cleared. She rises, shocked beyond words. _What in the-?_ she thinks. But the curiosity doesn't last for long as a man donning a white cloak of fur begins to emerge from the earth – or more so the twenty foot deep crevice hole his landing had created.

"Well hello," the all too familiar seductive voice purrs, "Kagome. Mmmm, the immortality and beauty of a demoness suits you well."

Kagome raises a poised hand, ready to rip flesh, upward while the other clutches to the earth allowing the sensation of dirt sifting between her fingers and into her nails and growls with fangs bared. "Naraku! You bastard!"

"A pleasure to see you as well fair maiden," he smirks, pleased by her aggression.

"What do you want, _snake_?"

"I," Naraku mentions as he takes a smooth step forward, "have a proposition for you. One that, in your state, you can't refuse." Kagome raises an eyebrow – intrigued. Naraku smirks.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4 Propositions

RyokoMist here: hey guys, long time no read! (ha! like what i did there? lol) Anyways, sorry it took so long to upload, life has been kicking my ass. But I finally managed to get it done. The chapter is short and everything but something is better than nothing - you have no idea how this has been eating away at me! Okay, so here it is. Please review: it makes my world go round, and i could use it. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter four:

_Fatally Tempting Propositions_

Kagome's eyes glisten. "A proposition?" she asks with a bit more interest than she would have liked.

"Yes," Naraku's coy voice confirms. "I know what you so desire the most in this new starving existence you've been forced to live."

"And what would that be?"

Naraku pulls back his baboon cloak revealing his temptingly handsome face bearing an all knowing grin. "The destruction of our mutual enemy…Inuyasha. That's what you want isn't it?" Naraku holds up a jewel shard fragment and offers it towards Higurashi.

But Kagome tightens her stance and growls menacingly. "Keep your trinkets to yourself, Naraku. I don't need anything you have to offer me in order to destroy Inuyasha!"

Naraku chuckles to himself. Well that was an unexpected development. "My sincerest apologies dearest Kagome. I meant no offense."

"Your very existence is offensive to me, Naraku."

"Nonetheless – we do need each other. My genius and power combines with your raw strength, apparent sense of loyalty and insatiable blood lust would unite us as the perfect force these lands have ever seen." Kagome stands upright and tilts her head slightly in thought…serious though. The burning desire for Inuyasha' death was mainly due to the evil shard that had fused within her soul. Higurashi knew that this was the case; but her soul had been tainted and she was now the result of the mixture of all her conflicting emotions…she wanted to not just defeat the Inu hanyou – she _needed_ to kill him; and Naraku's "proposition" was deliciously tempting to the point her mouth began to water. Oh sweet chaos.

******Shippo uncurls himself from his bushy tail groggily and reaches out his paw – grabbing a tuff of Kirara's fur. He looks around slowly, allowing his senses and eyesight to focus as the wind kisses through his hair. "Oh. Shippo, you're awake?" Shippo turns his head swiftly as his lids widen in expectation. He already knew the voice didn't belong to the one the young kitling had hoped of but that never stopped him from hoping before. Sango blinks compassionately; understanding all too well the little one's expression. "Did you sleep well?"

Shippo bites his bottom lip as his face scrunches up with the oncoming tears. "I dreamed about Kagome…I miss her."

"Shippo will you stop, damnit! I can't focus." Inuyasha had stopped his run and was squatted over the carcass of a strange looking worm-like creature. Its white eyes were clouded, its body covered in scales and random blotches of soil that seemed attached. There was dried gooey blood surrounding the carcass and out around large gashes and holes in its rotting flesh to the point the ribcage and parts of the spine were visible. The horrid beast had to be at least twenty-four feet long, thirteen feet wide.

Miroku covers his nostrils with the fabric of his sleeve and asks with disgust, "What _is_ that foul creature?"

Sango leaps down from her seat on Kirara and joins Inuyasha's side. "A demon," she answers.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agrees, "and a baby at that."

Shippo looks around nervously and states shrilly, "_That's_ a baby? Let's get out of here before the parents arrive!"

"Relax kid. This is the last one."

"And just how would you know that?"

"Look at its injuries; and the trail. This thing was trying to get away from the area it got hurt. My guess, whatever did this got rid of the rest of them too. And whatever killed this worm wasn't an ordinary human or trifle demon. They had to have a ridiculous amount of power."

Miroku asks, "Well how long has the beast been dead? Whoever killed it may be farther away by now – then again the baby must have traveled a long way in fear while suffering from its wounds. I almost pity the creature."

Inuyasha folds his arms and snorts. "Yeah well if this kid was in perfect health it wouldn't pity you."

"Just answer the question, dog."

"Over a day."

Sango mounts Kirara once again. "I wonder what did it. Someone we know perhaps?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Shippo demands.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BRAT!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku rebuke.

Grumbling, Inuyasha kneels and proceeds in sniffing the body. "What the hell do I look like, a hound dog? Track this; sniff that, save us from utter annihilation! Freeloaders!" The hanyou's nose twitches as he inhales the scent in quick and short bursts. Aside from the rank he could pick out a strange scent: it was sweet, mouthwatering, surprisingly loaded with a lustfully enticing lure…and yet bitter. And in the center of that – the main scent (though slight suppressed despite its loud and blatant position) was familiar texture; one that had the strangest effect on Inuyasha as his expression widens in recognition. "Kagome!"

"What?"

"Kagome's scent is all over this kill!"

Sango parts her lips as she inhales sharply. "Ka—gome? That's not possible!"

"You tellin' me I don't know Kagome's fragrance? I know what I smell, and I smell Kagome!"

But before anyone can continue on any further, a sudden tornado of wind propels itself into the audience of the traveler's, knocking Inuyasha back by some feet. The grey spinning stops and disperses as Koga leans forward with a clenched fist and bared fangs; Ginta and Hakkaku making their way through the brush behind their faithful leader breathlessly. Ginta bends over, supporting his weight by his palms on his thighs as he exclaims with a choke, "It's bad enough trying to keep up with him – but when he's mad…"

Hakkaku slumps on the ground and wheezes, "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Ginta looks around and exclaims, "Hey, we found them: nee-chan's friends."

Hakkaku sits up and counters, "Sister's? Oh yeah…oh, Inuyasha's gonna die."

Inuyasha turns his head for the two wolf demons and yells fiercely, "And just who's gonna kill me you filthy sons of-!" His phrasing is cut off by a punch to his jaw by Koga. Inuyasha is taken aback. That strike…Koga didn't hold anything back. Inuyasha regains his footing and spits blood upon the ground. "Alright, I've been ready to kick your ass for a long time; and Kagome's not here to stop me."

Koga grits his teeth and screams with such ferocity that everyone pauses, "Don't you dare mention Kagome you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Kagome!"

Miroku holds up his hand and approaches the two demons cautiously. "Hold on Koga. Kagome isn't dead."

"Not anymore she ain't. But she might as well be!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We ran into Kagome some hours ago – and she…she was different."

Inuyasha takes a foot forward as he whispers excitedly, "You saw Kagome? Where is she? How is she?"

Koga turns a fierce stare upon the dog and growls. "I'll tell you how she is you bastard: SHE'S A BLOOD THIRSTY DEMON AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Inuyasha's heart skips a beat as he can see the world turn upside down for that brief moment. His lips move slowly. "No," he disputes. "Kagome-."

"Is a demon! When you killed her Kikyo resurrected her with a jewel shard…but something went wrong. She's…dark now! She's not the one we love anymore and it's all your fault." Koga charges Inuyasha fist first as he yells wildly, "I'll kill you for making the woman I love a monster!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodstained Answer

Note from Author: Hey everybody - sorry it took so long to upload. But here it is! At least I tried. Alright, short note since I'm not feeling too well so here you are, please review. Characters (aka Kagome) are very OOC but if you've been reading from the beginning I'm sure you already know that! ^_^ No flames please: Resonably Constructive Criticism (you guys should know me well enough by now lol). I apologize ahead of time if there is some mispellings or what not. I kinda did this in a rush.

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter five:

_Bloodstained Answer_

"That bastard," Kagura growls, leaning against the walls of the dojo-like palace where Naraku was…residing, some would call it; while Kagura's version pended more along the side of cowering.

A voice whispers around the thin wall from the next room, "You worry too much, little sister. You _feel_, and the emotions plague your thoughts."

Kagura rolls her red pupil and exclaims with a heavy exhale, "Honestly Kanna. Even you must know what Naraku has in store for that reincarnated priestess is a foolish ploy. She'll never-."

"You speak too soon," Kanna contradicts through closed eyes while her pale hands move and manipulate the orb before them. "The shard bearer is no longer human, and her heart is clouded with vengeance and hatred and anger. The master's advance is well perceived now."

"But," Kagura hisses hotly propelling her body from the wall and stepping into the room and view of the child-like older sister, "it is dangerous! Even if the girl does accept she'll turn against Naraku sooner than later. Especially if Naraku awakens what lies inside – she'll be a formidable foe, even for him."

"What does it matter to, Kagura? You hate Naraku. His demise, if applicable, should not be of any concern."

Kagura prepares to object but pauses at the realization that her elder sibling had a point…an infuriating point. If anything Kagura would be wise to remain silent on her "master's" foolery and allow the reincarnated one to destroy Naraku, therefore giving freedom to them all. Ah how sweet it would be to watch Naraku shatter and disperse into dust! Perhaps not as satisfactory as if it were herself killing the coy demon; but beggars could not be choosy. Kagura smirks, turning a back to Kanna. "I am not concerned per say, dear sister. Kagome could prove extremely useful to…my cause."

The female clone prepares to leave when suddenly a hand firmly grabs hold of Kagura's shoulder – much too firmly; allowing a wave of fiercely aggressive shock to overwhelm her body. The red-eyed she demon turns her head back eyeing the pale hand and then its owner in a bout of curious disbelief. Kanna stares back coldly through an unreadable gaze. A moment of stillness envelops the room as a flurry of emotions runs through the treacherous demons. "Kanna," Kagura begins to warn.

"Be clear on this Kagura," the loyal one to Naraku whispers out. "If you should plot or attempt to turn against our lord, I will kill you without hesitation. I've no bond to you."

Kagura is dumbfounded at first before a casual smirk of deviance slowly caresses her lips in a way that her enemies could either never understand…or, if lucky, grasped fully. She jerks her restricted shoulder from Kanna's grasp and faces the older clone with arms folded neatly across her chest; expression all knowing and somewhat prideful as Kanna continued to glare. A breeze manages its way inside through the open doorway – touching both females as if trying to make them come together in the love that was meant to flow between sisters. But neither demon gave in and eventually the wind died.

"Kill me without hesitation?" Kagura chuckles. "No bond."

"Yes. I have no reason to spare you."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"I've no reason to lie."

"Then why, my lovely sister, are you crying?"

Kanna's eyes open wide in shock. Crying? No, that foolish traitor was lying, mistaken. Kanna could feel no emotion – tears were an impossibility to be produced. And yet: she look of satisfaction wearing upon Kagura's expression was curiously tempting; and before it was realized Kanna's hand was upraised and placed upon the cheek in question. There lied a wet sensation on the fragile fingers, causing the girl to pull her hand back and look on. Water on the hands; _her hands_. Kanna's look is blank as she feels both palms against her face, unsure of what the moisture was or where it had come from. This made…no sense. She had been created without the ability to feel and still…To feel was to be weak, and to be weak was the equivalent of death – death by the enemy, or death by an unpleased Naraku; both similar in their own right. Not that Kanna was afraid of dying. It was her duty to serve the master without question even it that lead to her demise or that of her "family" members – yet another unnecessary weakness – not that she cared about that _or_ them. This was how the eldest should feel and she did to an extent. But these tears said differently and placed everything Kanna thought she knew – was created to know – in an unforeseen shift.

Kagura sneers in victory and vanishes, leaving behind her torn sister.

******* "Tempting, very tempting, hmmm Kagome?"

Kagome's aggressive stance had completely evaporated as the miko reincarnation stands before him. Yes. It was rather…exceptional. She had thought, and thought until finally she'd made up her mind; though it really couldn't be called that what with her new lust for blood overshadowing everything. Kagome's eyes narrow significantly as she growls, "And what is the catch, Naraku?"

"My dear," he chuckles, "you needn't sound so worried. The only thing I wish is to awaken your true strengths."

"I _said_," Higurashi snarls, "no shards!"

"Dually noted. But I'm not referring to the shards. With a fragment of the Shikon Jewel fused within you intermingling with your already surfacing Miko abilities from Kikyo, more shards are not necessary. But there lies a power inside of you Kagome," Naraku purrs. "It's stagnant, and needs to be awakened. Your hate – that is what will make you the demon that can defeat Inuyasha. And it is I who can bring it into existence."

Kagome pauses. "You'll have control."

"I assure you that is not so. The only part of me that will be placed upon you is, perhaps, my mark. This is a risk."

"Why?" the reincarnation grins hopefully. "Will I be strong enough to kill you?" The only response is Naraku's smile matching her own. "Fine," Kagome whispers. "I will join you. But at the slightest hint of betrayal, I'll have your blood."

Naraku approaches his newest minion until he finally stands before her, fingertips just inches from Kagome's forehead. "Ah, likewise beautiful maiden, likewise." They both gaze at one another with looks of mirrored insane bliss. Naraku could see how badly Kagome wanted this; even if she told herself that it wasn't so it was obvious her bloodlust. This was not the same free spirited and hopeful little girl who once stood in his way – who always clung to the Inu hanyou so lovingly. This girl now was dark, twisted, tainted – just like he knew Kikyo could be though the miko never faced it as Onigumi had desired until at the moment of her…reawakening – and just as he _wanted_. This plan was brilliant.

His fingers touch her forehead and an explosion of light erupts just as Naraku propels backward, donning his baboon cloak once more with a smile of satisfaction. Sweet perfection.

Kagome screams at the sensation burning through the body. It was flaring, strengthening. She felt dark, insane…_enraged_. How pleasurable this feeling was! So much PLEASURE! The shard within shines and melts, sinking into her heart and turning black. She falls upon the ground and a midnight vapor surrounds the air, dancing wildly and untamable before swirling downward and entering into her body.

Still moments pass slowly before the figure rises from the dust. Naraku inhales, still slightly appalled at how beautiful she was. Eyes of blood, hair of tar…but that was not the only changes. Markings, the same that laid on the face of Sesshomarou were now on hers and a set on each thigh. Her outfit, though with the same sleeves and straps from before was now a high mid-neck collared and dark navy blue form fitting one piece with rear length bottom shorts, an angled white scarf like belt dangled from her side at the hip and white mid-thigh boots a navy blue band around the knees. And just like Inuyasha an adorable set of dog ears rested within her hair neatly.

The aura radiating off the new pure demoness was thick and suffocatingly exuberant; how it made Naraku yearn for her – her power, her delicious body. "Kagome," he calls from across the space, "how do you feel?" He expected something else – something more…interpretable. There was no way he saw it coming. The answer was simple. In the blink of an eye the dust was cleared and Kagome's frame was just inches from the dastardly demon. Before Naraku can fully respond Kagome's fist had made contact with his jaw – the sound of bone crushing and cracking under the force of the blow flowing to his ears. He falls, body shot back as it crashes, tumbles and rolls on the ground until he repositions and plants his feet and hands, allowing Naraku to slide wit control 'til coming to a halt. He doesn't try to protect himself for it was plain to see from his minion's posture that she had intention of continuing the assault. Assault – more like carried away demonstration. "Hmmm," Naraku hums.

"Does that," Kagome asks with her fangs bared joyfully, "answer your question?"

"In a manner of speaking I suppose it does." Naraku stands and spits blood to the soil before adding with an amused scowl, "Don't do that again. I'll have to kill you."

A cocky smirk spreads on the once human's face, eyes betraying deadly hope and intrigue. "Whatever you say," she kneels; a slight anger rousing from her current position of claiming power and the lengths necessary to do so, "my Lord Naraku." Her lips turn down. "But so you know: I'm not some puppet. I have a mind of my own and I will use it as and when I see fit." Naraku chuckles and turns walking off. Kagome hesitates at first before following off after him.

****** "We should probably stop 'em. This isn't going to help us find onee-chan any sooner."

"Nah. I say let 'em scrap it out! It's the dog's fault Kagome's a bloodthirsty demon. Koga has every right to avenge her. She was our friend, sister, and Koga's mate."

"But I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean it. And Kagome was his mate too. He loved her – that has to mean something Hakkaku."

"Maybe, maybe not. But Kagome deserves Koga. And the dog practically ruined that. You sensed how dark onee-chan was. Koga'll turn Inuyasha into crow meat!"

"DAMNIT, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Inuyasha yells, leaping back away from Koga's punch, annoyed at Ginta and Hakkaku's constant babbling. It was distracting. It was pissing the hanyou off!

"FOCUS DOG!" Koga's voice threatens from somewhere – almost immediately afterward a painfully heavy pressure slams itself against Inuyasha's neck as a burning stab of agony dances through the hanyou before exploding in his head; sight and consciousness blurring. Inuyasha falls to his knees, the gasps of air practically taking on the form of horrendous wheezes.

Koga prepares to land yet another deadly blow when a small…thing begins hopping up and down on his nostril. "Buzz off flea! I got work to do."

"Come now Lord Koga," Myoga pleads with clenched fists. "It's not honorable to strike an opponent unable to defend himself."

"Myoga's right!" Sango yells – earning the nod of Miroku and childish display of agreement from Shippo.

"Shut up!" Koga cries furiously. "I don't give a damn about honor! This filthy mutt doesn't know the meaning of it." The wolf youkai turns annoyed and hateful eyes upon Inuyasha who seemed out of it; like he was letting Koga beat him senseless…and naturally it pissed Koga off even more. "Stupid, worthless hanyou. It's all your fault. C'mon Inuyasha! Stand up and fight me! Or are you done?"

"No…" Inuyasha whispers through gritted teeth and flattened ears. His body was trembling: whether from anger, pain, or bereavement he did not know; but the shaking was uncontrollable like the many confused feelings that constantly appeared before him. "I'm not done. You haven't had enough yet, have you?"

Koga's snarl floods the air. "Why you-!" Myoga bites the wolf clan leader directly on the nose – Koga yelps – causing the rapidly approaching fist that was intended for Inuyasha to turn and head straight for its new objective. Of course, Myoga had disappeared by the time Koga's knuckles connected with his face, breaking the nose. "DAMNIT!" Koga yells, cradling his face trying to ignore the pain. Yeah he had experienced worse than this…didn't make it hurt any less though. In an instant the leader's close friends are at his side with a whine on their lips. "Where's that fucking bug?" Koga practically squalls, stomping the ground around him with fierce force while adding, "I'm gonna squash him!"

And then… a flash of lightning illuminates through the oddly darkened sky. Shippo clutches fearfully on to Kirara as a rustling sound approaches from the trees behind them. And then…a small group of white serpentine spirits soar from out of the foliage, past the group and up into the sky towards two figures sailing by on a cloud. Inuyasha is immediately back on his feet and Koga's readjusted nostrils flare from the two scents that dominate the area. "Ka-gome?"

As if hearing her name Kagome turns and looks down. At first she only catches a glimpse of her few loyal soul stealers, but her eyes shift slightly and see spies them…him. Her nails dig into Naraku's cloak gaining the deviant's attention. He was sitting on his cloud and Kagome was behind clinging for support when he too saw the band below. "My lord," Kagome begins, voice urging with desperate plea…so desperate – untamable…what fun.

"Hmmm. I suppose there's nothing wrong with saying only _hello_."

Without another Kagome stands and leaps off the cloud descending for the earth beneath. Her friends gasp in horror – unaware of her full dangerous potential. Koga's body begins to cripple at this newer more tainted scent; the scent of a fully awakened demon of blood, death and vengeance. This was whole different level of creature, of _fear_. If none of those here believed in God they had better become converted soon…seeing as how it appeared their time would be cut short.

The soul stealers surround Kagome's arms, allowing their mistress to land on the ground smoothly and unharmed. Silence…tense silence. Naraku lowers his transport enough to be in the presence of them. "Remember Kagome: only hello."

Inuyasha takes a step forward only to take two more back at the snarl-like expression that suddenly flared on Kagome's features. She was…a creature that he'd never placed eyes on before. "Ka-," he tries.

"Hello," Kagome purrs, "murderer."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Chapter 6 The Things She Could Do

__Hey everybody: RyokoMist here. Okay here is a quick chapter. I know some of you have been waiting, and waiting patiently. I really appreciate that. Anyways i won't keep you. Enjoy this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**___

Chapter six:

"_The Things She Could Do"_

Murderer. Yes, the perfect word for him. He took everything away from her: her heart, her mind, her mortality. She supposed it would be appropriate to thank him though. If it weren't for Inuyasha's treacherous plot then Kagome would have never gained so much power. She scowls. She could thank him…after she killed him. "Kagome," Naraku warns once again, causing the now full demon to roll her eyes in annoyance. Only say hello. That wasn't fun.

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless: so many emotions flared across his features all at once. Confusion, disbelief, anger, _fear_. She liked that one most of all. And he had every reason to be afraid. "What," the hanyou begins in a murmur. "What happened to you?"

A fierce rush of wind floods the area, causing the troop to brace themselves. "What happened to me?" Kagome roars. "You happened to me! You murdered me."

Guilt washes over Inuyasha as his voice comes out in a pained whine. "I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I couldn't control it."

"Liar!"

Shippo bites his bottom lip. "Kagome?" The demoness turns pained eyes towards the crying kit, tears flooding her own eyes.

"Shippo…" Her angry gaze goes back towards the hanyou. "I should kill you!"

"No!" Miroku yells, stepping forward into view. "It wasn't Inuyasha who killed you - it was Naraku."

All eyes face the monk in shock as he stands firm, gazing at Kagome assuredly. "Don't listen to him Kagome," Naraku's voice purrs as the deviant places a hand on his newest minion's shoulder and leans forward with his lips just centimeters from the girl's ear lobe. His breath caresses and tickles Kagome's neck, causing a pleasured shiver to dance up her spine. "He's trying to fool you." The tone, the way he said those words seemed to melt into her conscious in a warm foggy haze. The world seems to grow light and tilted as Kagome feels her body starting to believe his words. "I want to help you."

Kagome closes her eyes briefly and inhales through her parted mouth. "Yes."

But Miroku wasn't giving up so easily. "Think about it Kagome! Inuyasha may not be good at controlling his temper but he's more than capable to using his Reaver Soul Stealer at will, as well as any other attacks he can conjure up! Inuyasha cares about you," Miroku adds, ignoring a brief look from both Inuyasha and Koga, "he'd rather die than cause you harm! I beg of you Kagome: do not listen to anything Naraku says! He speaks nothing but poison."

"It is the monk who wants to trick you, Kagome. He is blind to the hate Inuyasha has for you."

"Listen to me, my friend. I know Inuyasha wouldn't do such a horrible thing. Look inside your heart, Kagome. Remember what he has done for you back when you were human. Naraku has always wanted the power that Kikyou possessed, that you possessed. He knew that getting Kikyou was impossible so the next option was you. But he could see your love for Inuyasha," Kagome scowls but Miroku continues forward, "and knew that something like this was the only thing that could separate you from him. Think about it Kagome!"

Higurashi's eyes narrow in pure disdain. She'd heard enough. Such memories would not be aroused, for it would make the pain of the betrayal even greater. She takes a step forward. "Stop it." The party turns towards the tree line, gaining full view of Kikyou stepping through the foliage obviously fully regenerated and making her way towards them with an emotionless gaze.

"I see you enjoyed the meal I got for you," Kagome growls.

"I did," the priestess returns. "And I see you've grown quite well. It would appear you no longer need my guidance."

"You guessed right."

"Tell me child," Kikyou taunts as she stands beside Inuyasha, "do you even know what you're doing? It seems you've fallen into Naraku's web."

"I have my own mind!" Kagome yells angrily, taking a step forward only to be prevented by Naraku.

Kikyou smiles then. The grin has such a strange taint to it, enough to dumbfound Kagome angrily. The priestess walks ahead, ignoring the sounds of shock or protest from the others. Her gaze meets Naraku's briefly knowing that he would not dare make an attempt against her. The reason was not plain to her however as of yet: it could have been because he feared her…or because he feared Kagome. It could have been either one, but she did not care to find out which just yet. The distance closes until finally both females are nearly a hair's breath away from each other. The cold looks they gave one another seemed to be a mirrored effect, and for the first time the resemblance was actually distinctive. Perhaps the realization now was simply due to the fact that before they were complete opposites but now darkness flowed throughout them both – perhaps greater in one than another.

They stare at one another for a moment in silence, until Kagome's features begin to crumble slightly and Kikyou extends her palm and places it gently upon Kagome's cheek. "Tell me sister," Kikyou starts, "do you really have your own mind?" The priestess adds slyly, "Do you really know who you are? Are you really as strong as you think?"

Kagome's face immediately flares in anger as she pushes Kikyou's hand away and takes a step back. "I am stronger, _sister_," she sneers in disgust. "You want to see power?" The wind rushes and whips powerfully as lightning flares across the darkened sky. The troop continues to brace themselves while Kikyou stands unmoved and with a lack of caring – pissing Kagome off even more, allowing the elements to roar fiercely. A fiery lightning dances across her hands as Kagome clenches her fangs against one another. Her blood red enraged eyes shoot up for them furiously. Inuyasha stares back at her, the girl he cared the most about, with fearfully agonized eyes. This display of power and rage made the hanyou feel that this was only a trifle of the things she could do – the horrid things. Maybe Miroku's idea was correct; but convincing her would be near impossible with Naraku constantly in her ear. He was afraid. He was afraid that he would have to fight her. He couldn't do that. Inuyasha takes a step backward. He wouldn't face her.

"You want to see power?" Kagome repeats. "I'll show you POWER!" The earth drops around her into a deep hole and the dust twirls into a large tornado like swirl as the energy blazes more around her hands.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	7. Chapter 7 Family Affair

_Hey guys, I know its been a while but i have not forgotten you. thank you all for continuing to support me even in this tough time. im spendn this weekend during my time off to work on all my current fics and i realized i had to do this one first and wound up being able to post. its short, but i figured it was good enough to make an attempt. i hope you like it however. pleasr R&R_

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter seven:

"_A Family Affair"_

"My lord, do you feel that on the air?" The little green imp-like youkai squeals out loudly from the plains, his large unsightly eyes staring up into the darkened sky, staff pointing upward. A tall and regal figure slowly approaches from behind; Jaken cringing slightly in a habitual gesture: it wouldn't be the first time his master struck him down from behind without warning. "It-it's quite powerful!"

Sesshomarou narrows his brows, features remaining emotionless as always. The wind rushes upon the softened furred cloak around the demon's shoulder, allowing the texture to caress itself upon his jaws. "There is a great darkness from that direction," he murmurs out quietly. "Shall we investigate it Jaken?"

"What?" the loyal creature cries out fearfully. "But my Lord the power is too great! A powerful demon resides that way."

Sesshomarou's brows jolt further down in annoyance. "Do you doubt my strength, Jaken?" His words are low, cold, cruel; enough to make the imp crouch with a terrified whine on its beak-like lips. Without another word Sesshomarou begins to walk towards the power source, his minion following behind in tow reluctantly. They travel closer towards the force; and it's source begins to take form as the older pure blooded brother of the Inu hanyou senses from whom this deafening flow of darkness was coming from. Her stench was strong, filling up the entire area in a tempting lure which even the heart hardened Sesshomarou found desirable.

But in the midst of the black power he could also pick up something even greater: fear…his brother's fear. And that was bait enough to lure him in. It was no mystery the utter disdain Inutaisho's first born held for his younger sibling Inuyasha. Though Sesshomarou was the eldest and the child born of pure demon blood it was Inuyasha, that half breed human mongrel, which their powerful and beloved father showed the most affection towards; him and Inuyasha's frail and pitiful weak mortal mother. To love a mortal! The mere thought of it sickened Sesshomarou to points beyond words. Inutaisho should have been feasting upon mortal flesh, making them into servants cowered over in fear – not bedding them! Even if mortality intrigued the great dog demon – to actually openly love a mortal, to produce a child, and give that bastard the inheritance which solely should have belonged to Sesshomarou was a sin beyond sins.

If there was anything in this wretched earth that he loathed the most – more than Naraku, more than mere mortals – it was Inuyasha. And now fate was playing a game; offering the callous demon an opportunity to rid himself of his beloved little brother: with the one thing Inuyasha cared for the most…his precious little human girl.

They remain hidden behind the foliage, having reached the destination in seemingly little time, watching the girl's vengeful display with curious and wanting eyes. While it was known she was no ordinary fleshling never had it been assumed the vast power she held, nor the potential hate that could fester like it now did. Delicious. Sesshomarou's eyes scowl however at the cackling form of Naraku resting lazily on his cloud like the pile of filthy dung he was; always sending others to do his dirty work for him. Why _was_ it that the monster hardly pursued the prey his own self? Why constantly create and send pawns into the smoke and brimstone infested battles instead? Could it be, that despite Naraku's vast amount of power and energy, that the enemy was actually not as strong as everyone anticipated? Could it be possible that his newly generated form was frail and falling apart?

Jaken shivers, guessing the only reason they had not been discovered was because the party ahead was too distracted with the events playing out. Such a shame, the imp thought. Kagome was once such a beautiful creature of love and peace; now she radiated with a sex appeal of death and chaos and destruction. As tempting it might have been it was still very frightening – almost as if she was the kind of demoness now to toss with a male in pleasure before killing him brutally. He shivers again, staring at his master with worried eyes.

The look Sesshomarou now had was full of intrigue. Jaken knew that Sesshomarou had discovered something desirable; and would plot to find a way to bring it to motion. The demon had found a creature whom could not only destroy Naraku, but put an end to Inuyasha as well. And knowing Sesshomarou, he'd do anything to attain it.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Chapter 8 Too Many Chances

_hey everybody! new chappie! sorry it took so long, life is kicking buns out here. anyways please R&R and feel free to submit new chapter ideas either in my facebook group or through FanFiction PM. tankies! ^_^_

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter eight:

"_Too Many Chances"_

Naraku sighs wearily. Things were going much further than he originally intended. Now that his beautiful little puppet was a full demon she had no complete control over her powers…or her _temper_. The demon just might have to calm her – though not with force, it was enough to make him realize the possible retribution he'd get from such an act once she came back to existence. "Now, now Kagome - I said let's only say 'Hello', didn't I?" Naraku purrs out.

Kagome growled; twisting her upper body back slightly to give her new… "Master" (how she shuddered at the word) a deadly stare eye to eye. "I'd much rather kill the hanyou if you don't mind..." Inuyasha gulps nervously as the others gawk on in disbelief. This wasn't Kagome – even her deviant smirk was enough to make their blood curl in nausea.

"But I do mind." Naraku narrows his brows, an endangering look of warning wearing upon his features enough to make Kagome bite her tongue. Even if she was the stronger of the two - that look could silence anyone, even the great Dog demon himself if he were alive...Kagome halts. Nah, she'd take that one back. Besides, Inuyasha's father was bound to be severely more threatening than anything Naraku could conjure up. Naraku was the adorable little kitten who manipulated others into getting his way. Inuyasha's father (Inu Taisho as he was sometimes called) was the "wolf" (figuratively speaking, Kagome thinks) who would not only take what it wanted, but would completely annihilate whatever stood in its way just for the hell of it...now THAT was fear...THAT was temptation. "And you obey _me_, remember, little one?"

Kagome wheels for Naraku then. So that's how he wanted to play it. "I obey no one!" Her frightening display of aggression begins to move towards him now. "My tolerance of you only lasts for what you can do for me; don't even misconstrue that for weakness. You thought Kikyou's arrow hurt – you don't want none of me."

The hanyou takes a cautious step forward, arm extending outwards in what appeared to be genuine concern although his expression was terrified and seemingly on the verge of madness. How could he not be crazy? Look at what Kagome had become…because of him! "Kagome, please. Let me-!" But before he can get the sentence formed much less out of his lips, a guttural yelp of pain escapes his body and his hands reach down and clamp on to Kagome's fist which was firmly placed into the hanyou's stomach. His shocked golden irises stare at her in widened utter realization and pain. "Ka…Ka…Go!" he manages to mutter. She was fast, too fast. She'd somehow made it directly past Kikyou and Kouga without even being detected.

"Inuyasha," she coos, peering into the very depths of his soul. "You weren't going to ask to let you help me…were you? _Because_, you filthy little mutt -," her fist seems to release a wave further into her quarry's gut as Inuyasha's agony becomes realized with a horrendous scream, "-we're waaaaay beyond that stage now. You broke your promise, you walked away…you _killed me_!"

Miroku cuts in and yells, "It was NARAKU, Kagome! Can't you see that? Inuyasha loves you!"

"Zip your perverted mouth Miroku! Why should I listen to anything a boobie loving monk has to say?"

"Well," Miroku says, "I've got three reasons. 1. Because breasts are awesome!"

"MIROKU!" the rest of the group yell out in agitation.

But the monk ignores them. "2. Because I'm your friend. And 3? Because you love Inuyasha too and you're hurting him!"

And it is then at that moment that Kagome truly notices Inuyasha's cries of pain, at that moment that she feels his body trembling as his form bended over her fist weakly. Right then she feels guilt and anger and confusion. How could his suffering bother her? Damn Miroku for opening her eyes. If he had kept his mouth shut…Tears spill over from Inuyasha and drip mercilessly upon her arm and his claws which were starting to dig into her flesh. "Ka…go…me."

"STOP IT!" the angered demoness screams out, tossing him off her arm and finding time to raise her leg and slam it into his face, eyes whiting over, propelling him far back upon the earth almost near his smirking brother who was laying in hiding.

Naraku sighs. "Kagome?" She turns and his eyes glow a devilish red. "Be…still." Everything grows black. The demoness' pupils glaze over dull and her body goes limp – falling upon the earth heavily. The soul stealers immediately slither to their mistress' aid, lifting her body up and bringing it towards Naraku whose arm was outstretched just as she landed there smoothly. "You truly are a dangerous creature…and so beautiful." His free hand caresses her neck.

"Naraku!" Sango growls out, reaching back for her trustworthy weapon. "What did you do?"

"Just put her to rest for a moment is all. I cant have her killing you all…not yet at least."

"BASTARD!" Sango throws forth her slaying tool, dead on the mark as Kouga runs forward with lightning speed. But when it connects the evil doer and his slumbering puppet melt away in sensual strings of smoke; Kouga sliding right through as he reached for Kagome in vain. The very last sight they see is Kagome, unconscious, evaporating into nothingness looking like the girl she used to be. But with the enemy gone all attention turns back to Inuyasha lying some distance away: he was unmoving with a blackened bruise completely engulfed around the half-demon's stomach region; eyes white as if dead and completely unresponsive to their calls and pleas. Kagome…Kagome did this to him? The girl had barely used any effort and this was what happened to the strongest of them? There was no way the group could hope to stand a chance against such raw power.

"Hmph." Sesshomarou rises, Jaken trailing off behind him as the two fade quietly unnoticed deep into the shelter of the bordering forest.

"Master?" the imp questions, his bug eyes staring up with both interest as well as worry.

"Interesting…very interesting."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	9. Chapter 9 Still

_yes its extremely short - but as i have explained in my facebook group, i'm just starting to get back in the writing saddle so im trying to get reacquainted with both writing as well as my stories. so please forgive me for the lateness of this update as well as the shortness of this. thank you and please continue to be patient with me. i truly appreciate it more than you guys know!_

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter nine:

"_Still"_

The world was dark – there was no sound, no images, nothing. Kagome could feel the air pulling and lifting her body; but there was nothing to catch on to. Nothing to support her frame as she was absent mindedly carried off into the world that she no longer knew anything of. What had happened?

The last memory the demoness had was the satisfactory sensation of nearly burying the white manned hanyou into an abyss of pain and suffering and ultimate death. And just as she was preparing to enact on such vengeful thoughts – her eyes saw nothing more, and strength was knocked out from underneath her. Internally she screamed, reached for her quarry; but in the flash of an eye he was gone and replaced by a looming box of darkness. Naraku. Kagome's mind snarled. It was his voice that she heard dead last before reality was stolen from her. He did something to her. How enraged she was.

By the time Kagome awakened, she snarled at the sight of the handsome demon sitting comfortably before her. She lunges, but finds her arms tugging against a force that she hadn't noted before. Her head turns – her wrists loosely yet securely locked into metal bindings, keeping her fastened to a wall of swirling purple aura. Her soul stealers danced uncomfortably outside and it became apparent where she was. "Nice to see you awoke, Kagome. Welcome, to my fortress."

"I'll burn it down! How dare you chain me here!"

"'Twas the only way to ensure you…behaved," Naraku cooed innocently, smirking at her and finding himself rather pleased in her struggles. "Until you cool down, you will remain there. It is draining your strength – that way you'll be more willing to hear me out."

Kagome hissed and Naraku chuckled in spite of himself. How entertaining she was! "Do you honestly think you can hold me here forever? We had a deal!"

"And I intend to keep to our pact…once you have realized that I am lord; and that you will obey me. I am in command. I am in control. No matter how powerful you may be, child, without proper instruction, without a calculated mind, you will always lose. So," he adds, taking a sip from a grail and sighing, "you are mine."

Kagome had no words to say; she continued to pull herself free to no avail and growled and whined angrily as more time passed while Naraku sat and watched, amused. Even as she grew tired and huffed and fell limp against her chains with a hateful stare he continued to watch her. She truly did belong to him now…she was forced to succumb to his will and plans…But Kagome smirked internally: at least she was forced to do so for now. She would make him think that he was truly in control…make him feel secure in his power and influence. Her mind chuckled. They'd find out who was really in control…who really belonged to who; and she could not wait for the day when she would watch his shocked expression of disbelief just as she was about to end his existence. Oh what glorious chaos!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences

_those of you who keep up with my Batman Beyond fics know this already, but I'm just getting back because I was in an accident. its taken me almost four months to recover and even though i'm doing much better now im still a bit restricted with a lot of things. I know you guys havevnt seen a post from Inuyasha in a while, and I truly apologize. I've been coming up short with plots and chapters for this story - i'm trying to feel for it like I did when I first started. I will do my best to keep the creative juices flowing. whelp here ya go: short and sweet. hope its decent._

* * *

_**Souls of Wandering**_

Chapter ten:

"_Consequences"_

Three days had gone by; three still and frighteningly silent days and Inuyasha still did not wake. Sango and Miroku made sure to watch over the perimeter, to make sure that no other threat would try to make a move against them – occasionally going inside to check on him. Shippo was the bravest of them all – the little kit did not cry, did not once voice any fear or worry or questions concerning the unknown future. He diligently watched over the hanyou as he lay on the furred mat within Kaede's hut, tending to the wounds obediently as Kaede ordered.

Kouga even stuck around – though his reasons were far different than anyone else's. He wanted Inuyasha to be alive when he killed him as payback for what had happened to his love. Kaede steps out from her home, taking a seat on the ground with a grunt – her bones telling her that she wasn't as young as she used to be. Sango and Miroku gather around her to receive a report that they hoped to be better this time. "How is he Kaede?" Miroku asks, his brows arched in worry.

Kaede closed her eyes and exhaled wearily. "Physically he is better than yesterday, and the day before that; but I fear what keeps him in silence is the grief of what has happened; guilt keeps him from surfacing."

"Good for him!" Kouga snarled from up on a tree branch, looking down at them with anger burning furiously in his eyes. "It is his fault that this happened. He killed her."

"For the last time," Miroku contradicted angrily, "Inuyasha didn't kill Kagome! It was a trick."

"Stupid human," Kouga scoffs. "There is more than one way to kill someone. And you know as well as I that Inuyasha has executed some of those ways on Kagome and others – unconsciously as well as consciously." With that Miroku grew silent and snorted. Silence filled the air around them for quite some time as everyone seemed to remember that horrid moment clearly.

Kagome, with those burning blood eyes, those fangs, that dark aura that nearly cut off their ability to breathe…that was not Kagome…but they supposed that that Kagome was dead now. It didn't sit right with anyone; just the image of her smirking didn't even seem possible or acceptable but yet it had happened. Why? They didn't know. "The question is: what do we do now?" Sango asked in a whisper as Shippo crawled into her arms and yawned wearily. "Kagome is a demon now – and she's working for Naraku. She wants Inuyasha dead – but how far will she go to ensure that? Will she turn against us even? How dark of a road is she truly traveling on? Is she, now, our enemy as well?"

Shippo looked up to those around him and added weakly, "Are we going to kill Kagome?"

"NO ONE IS KILLING HER!" Kouga yelled, jumping down from the tree and balling his fist with fangs bared. "Just because she isn't one of YOU doesn't mean we have to give up on her. She can still be happy…"

"Oh let me guess," Sango suddenly questioned viciously, "with you?"

"Yes, with me!"

"You're so selfish wolf!" Sango hollers with enmity. "Sitting there thinking only about what you want! If she will turn against us, do you honestly think she gives a damn about you?!"

"Enough, both of you," Kaede interjects, causing them to grow silent. Even the mighty Kouga clamps his mouth shut though not without silent growls of protest. "We are thinking about what will happen if we fail to save Kagome; not actually saving her! That should be at the forefront of our minds. How can we help her? How can we break away the cloud that hinders her sight and makes vengeance her ally? Whether Kagome would agree or not: Naraku has some level of power over her. You said he spoke and she fell, yes?"

Miroku shifts his eyes about in thought before nodding his head and answering in realization, "Yes…yes! Kagome was so sure that she had control over herself – but when Naraku commanded her to be still she immediately went into a slumber that left her completely empty and vulnerable. Most of Naraku's pawns would simply stop immediately at a command like that from him out of respect…or fear. But Kagome – she is obviously so powerful that she has to be completely weakened or else she'd turn on him; like she almost did before."

"And then perhaps," Sango adds hopefully, "her rage isn't hers at all. Perhaps Naraku placed something within her – something to transform Kagome into such a creature; but it was too powerful, and he cannot truly control it."

Kaede thinks. "Hmmm, usually there is no true spell to break something like this – but it is the memories, the words of the heart, the images of love, that can cure her from such deadly vengeance. You must make her remember – and the only way to do that is to weaken Naraku to the point that your words can spark a fire within her…after that, the decision is Kagome's alone…and only then will you know truly what drives her."

******Inuyasha's eye lids twitched as he groaned silently. He was trapped in the world of dreams, trapped in a land of pain and death as he ran through a forest, ran from something he couldn't see. As he ran, panting in terror, figures seemed to whizz past him; they were ghostly at first and undecipherable – but they grew more distinguished and he could see memories and faces. Some were sweet…some were cruel. He arrived to the ruin and bones of what was once his father – and cried out in horror to see them ablaze with fire. "NOOOOO! FATHER!" Inuyasha screamed out, reaching for the blazing bones. He shivered at the sound that came from the fire – like that of his father's spirit wailing in pain at the burns.

His feet grew wet and sticky with a thick substance as the Inu hanyou's eyes looked down and he gasped in horror. Blood…he was ankle deep in blood. Inuyasha's reflection within the pooling velvet was strange and twisted, filled with scars and such so to the point he was unrecognizable to himself. But where was the blood coming from?

And then he saw them…bodies. Countless bodies that showered the very soil in groups and heaps and bunches – there was no ground…just dead bodies. "No," he murmured weakly as his golden eyes fell on the form of Sango and Miroku lying there amongst one another – horrible wounds on their frames. Shippo lay at his feet, everything beneath his torso gone; his eyes wide and white as snow while blood splattered across his features. "Noo!"

Somewhere he heard the cackle of Naraku – somewhere he could hear screams and pleas until those died down as well. Naraku's laugh seemed to grow closer and closer. The bodies shifted beneath him as Inuyasha whined and took a step back at the beautiful woman that rose from the corpses, looking at him with such a sorrowed gaze. "No…You…you're not real!" Inuyasha cried as she stepped forward and touched his face. He shook violently as her eyes stared, bore, into his. "You're not my mother!"

Izayoi touches his face gently, cupping each of her hands to his cheek as blood tears run down her face. "My son…what have you done?"

"I…I didn't…"

"You shame me."

"NO! Mother I…" Inuyasha feels his eyes watering.

"Just like your father – you couldn't protect me…you killed me. What have you done?" Her pupils turn red, her fingers clench to Inuyasha's face as her nails grow long and sharp, slicing into his cheek causing Inuyasha to scream and writhe. "What have you-", her voice shifts, her face contorts to that of Kagome: fangs splayed visible in hatred and a hiss, looking more like a demon than anything else. "—done to ME!"

"NOOOO!"

Her fangs fly towards him, and for the first time in three days Inuyasha opens his eyes with a cry, sitting up in a river of sweat as the others rush inside. "You're…alive," he realizes softly, his eyes meeting theirs. Just a dream? "Kagome?" He looks about for her…she always came when he called…she was always there…it…wasn't just a dream. Inuyasha brings his knees up and folds his arms across them to hide his tears; placing his face into his arms with a groan. "Kagome."

******* Kagome looked up from her chain and snarled quietly; her brows furrowed. "Inuyasha…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
